


One Grope Too Far

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is too far, before Lex reveals all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Grope Too Far

## One Grope Too Far

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title:One Grope Too Far  
Author: Beloved  
Fandom: SV  
Category: Future-fic, Established Relationship, Clex Summary: How far is too far, before Lex reveals all? 

Lex looked out of the window of his office at LexCorp Tower - the tallest tower in Metropolis. At this statement, you would be fair to assume that he was looking at the fantastic view. However, at this thought you would be incorrect. For Lex's office was only located on the 15th floor - level with the desk of Clark Kent, Investigative Reporter for the newspaper offices housed in the neighbouring building - The Daily Planet. Clark Jerome Kent was Lex Luthor's best friend, and had been since he was 15 years old, and Lex ran him over. That relationship had developed from friendship when Clark left Smallville for Metropolis - 3 years of University, and living with Lex. Although Clark was technically living with his best friend because his parents could not afford dorm-housing for him, and were afraid that his secret would be revealed (the fact that Clark was an alien had been revealed to Lex after he came back from the dead post-Helen, with the Kents actually being told of this after Clark's high-school graduation), it was the perfect setting for the 2 boys to finally admit their feelings for each other. That was 4 years ago, and here they were, as close and strong as ever. But their relationship was still unknown. Lex had worked hard to keep it that way, but Clark had been adamant that he would get a job on his own merits, not because he was Lex Luthor's boyfriend. And he had done so. Within 6 months of graduating, at the tender age of 21, Clark Kent had landed a job as investigative reporter for a great Metropolitain newspaper - often partnered with the paper's most tenacious reporter, Lois Lane. 

As Lex looked over at his lover, he smirked at the scene before him. As their relationship was still secret (although there continued to be rumours that even the great Lex Luthor could not stop), Clark's sexuality was also a little-known fact. This meant that there were still women hitting on them - some more forcefully than Clark - with his sweet `never hurt a fly' demeanour, could cope with. But none of these women were more persistent as the Planet's gossip columnist, Cat Grant. And the sight of this woman draped over Clark was what greeted Lex through his office window. It was not the fact that someone was hitting on Clark that was amusing Lex - in fact, Lex was a naturally possessive man, and _hated_ the thought of anyone besides him getting the pleasure of touching _his_ man, rather, it was the expression on Clark's face as Cat proceeded to do so. Over Cat's shoulder, Clark looked directly at Lex and mouthed `Help Me', a pathetically terrified expression on his face. 

"Sure Clark, I'll help you," he said aloud, reaching for the phone. He got proof that he had been heard when he spun back round, at the sight of Clark's smile pointed in his direction. As Lex pressed #3 on the speedial (1 being the penthouse, 2 being Clark's cellphone), he saw that Cat had also seen Clark's grin, and appeared to be taking it as encouragement. Lex saw Clark gratefully extricate himself from Cat's grasp and reach for the phone. 

"Clark Kent" Clark answered, letting out a gustful sigh at the end. 

"This is me, helping you." Lex replied, swinging round fully to face the window - and Clark. 

"And your help is much appreciated," Clark said as he grasped around for a pad and pencil, hoping that making the call appear important would make Cat go away. 

"Seriously Clark, you're going to have to do something about her." 

"I know, but..." 

"You're problem is that you're too nice Clark. Its not good for my image" Lex added teasingly. 

"It's a good job no-one knows then, isn't it?" Clark replied - going for teasing, but Lex could hear the wistfulness. 

"Clark, just because our relationship isn't public knowledge, doesn't mean I love you any less, you know that. It also means that I do _not_ like _anyone_ hitting on you - even slappers like her! You're mine OK?" Lex growled. 

Clark bit his lip, his voice softening as he replied "I know L-" he cut himself off when he saw Lois standing nearby, trying her hardest to unobtrusively eavesdrop. "I know Sir. Thank you very much for you assistance. I hope to be speaking to you again soon," he finished in his politest voice. 

"If you're not naked and ready for me when I get home tonight, there'd better be and _amazing_ disaster somewhere. I deserve a reward for helping you Kent. And tonight, I'm collecting." At that, Lex dropped the phone back into the cradle, laughing aloud at the sight of a tomato-red Clark squirming in his seat as he replaced the phone. 

Although Lex may have been amused by this - and was well compensated for his `assistance' that night, it had not been the first time, nor would it be the last. How many times was going to be too many? It was not much longer before the realisation that this would be the _last_ time, as Ms Grant went too far... 

Lex was glaring at Cat - a glare so full of detestation that, had he been Clark, she would have been on fire by now. She had Clark trapped against his desk, and Lex watched as she reached down, and grabbed Clark's cock! Clark went beetroot, redder than Lex thought he had ever seen him, and yelped, jumping away from Cat - a move that caught the attention of most of the newsroom. At that, Lex stood, and, one last baleful glare in the direction of the window, and Ms. Grant, stated; "That's it! This time she's gone too far!" 

Lex stormed into the lobby of the Daily Planet building, his name ensuring no-one stopping him entering, but it was his face which stopped anyone questioning his presence. People stepped aside as he walked purposefully to the elevator, and stabbed the button for Clark's floor. 

The newsroom quietened at the sight of Lex Luthor stepping out of the elevator. However, Lex ignored all the stares, focusing only on the still red, downcast face of an embarrassed person crouched down at his desk, oblivious to Lex's entrance. He walked deliberately over to Clark's desk, knowing that Clark would recognise his very step. Clark looked up as he drew to a stop before him. 

As soon as Lex had everyone's attention, he placed a proprietary hand on Clark's shoulder, as he scanned the newsroom for his victim. 

"Ms. Grant?" he queried in her direction, in a clear, smooth voice that ensured that the entire newsroom heard him. 

"Yes Mr Luthor?" Cat replied gushingly. 

"You really need to learn some manners." 

Cat frowned, confused - a feeling echoed by most of the people present. 

"You see, not only is Mr Kent _clearly_ not interested in you, he is also taken." 

Clark recognised his cue, and stood as Lex turned back to face him, and, winding his arms around Clark's neck, kissed him passionately. Arms wrapping around Lex's waist, Clark reciprocated more than willingly. 

After several minutes, they drew apart, Clark looking adorably mussed, while Lex looked as perfectly presentable as ever (although with somewhat kiss-swollen lips). 

Lex took a breath before wrapping a proprietary arm around Clark's waist, and finished, "By me." 

Registering the varying looks of shock surrounding him, Lex nodded, satisfied. 

"I hope that will be a suitable deterrent in future Ms Grant?" 

Cat, open-mouthed and slack-jawed, nodded dazedly. 

"Good. Now Clark, it seems I arrived just in time to take you out to lunch. Shall we?" 

Wrapping an arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark beamed his 100-watt smile at his love. That was answer enough. 

**END**


End file.
